In certain instances, high dynamic range images may be transferred from a first component to a second component. In such an instance, there may be bandwidth constraints between the first component and the second component. For example, bandwidth constraints may limit transfer of the high dynamic range imaging data between the first and second component. As a result, there is a need for improved data transfer techniques between the first component and the second component.